1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for verifying the accuracy of lens holder attachment, for verifying the accuracy of attachment of a lens holder attachment apparatus for attaching (blocking) a lens holder to an untreated eyeglass lens or other lens; to a lens attachment stage used in the system for verifying the accuracy of lens holder attachment; and to a lens processing system that includes the abovementioned system for verifying the accuracy of lens holder attachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a commonly known method, an untreated eyeglass lens is attached to a lens holder using a lens blocker apparatus (lens holder attachment apparatus), and the untreated eyeglass lens is then edged in this state.
JP-A 2001-47347, JP-A 2001-157956, JP-A 2002-22598, and International Publication WO Pamphlet 2001/62438A1 in particular disclose techniques for monofocal lenses, progressive multifocal lenses, multifocal lenses, and other untreated eyeglass lenses in which a lens holder is automatically attached to the center processing position (optical center position, eyepoint position, geometric center, or other center position) of one of the above-mentioned untreated eyeglass lenses using a lens blocker apparatus (lens holder attachment apparatus) without manual intervention, and the untreated eyeglass lens to which the lens holder is attached is mounted in a cutting machine or a grinding machine for edging.